


The Boner Test

by Hcterror



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, NSFW, bi!Jason, challenge, jason thought he was straight, pan!zack, the boner test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcterror/pseuds/Hcterror
Summary: Zack shows Jason a video of a new trend between boys on the internet and Jason gets curious enough to try it.





	The Boner Test

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened, I apologise to everyone for it.

“Tell me again why I agreed to this?” Jason asked as he heard Zack locking the door behind them. “Because you said the video looked fun.” The blond was caught with that one; he did indeed tell the Black Ranger that it looked fun when he showed him the video of this challenge called Boner Test. Why a straight guy would put himself through that, he had no idea, at least until he felt like trying it himself. What was the worst that could happen, him getting a boner for Zack? He could easily brush that off as being a guy. Anyone would get hard if another guy rubbed against them, right? 

Jason kept that silent conversation going in his mind for a few more seconds until his friend turned to look at him. “Ready?” The grin Zack had on his face was nothing short of mischievous, malice dripping from the edges of his sculpted features. It made the blond gulp prior to bobbing his head in a nod. “Get undressed then.” was the response he got from the brunet. Before he could change his mind and start regretting all of his life decisions, Jason started stripping, taking the time to carefully fold his clothes and place them on the nightstand. Standing there in the middle of his bedroom wearing a tight pair of red boxers made him feel vulnerable. From the corner of his eyes the Red Ranger watched Zack strip down to a pair of stripped black and white briefs and he couldn’t stop thinking about how well they clung to his body, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Once they were both done removing their clothes Jason moved to his bed, lying down on it, but refusing to break eye contact with Zack as the male hovered above him. There was a certain intimacy in the way they held each other’s gaze, which brought heat to the blond’s cheeks, though he refused to blush like a virgin schoolboy. Contrary to what Jason thought, Zack didn’t go straight to business, he waited until his friend gave him the green light signal and then he started lowering his body onto Jason’s. The brunet’s first move was to place both of his hands on either side of Jason’s head, so he could support his body’s weight and then slowly his crotch rubbed against the other’s own, lightly at first and then with a bit more of pressure. The Red Ranger gasped and felt his entire body going still. He didn’t expect to have such an immediate reaction. Zack must have noticed as well, because right then he smirked down at his friend. Jason would have to control himself if he wanted to have at least a chance of winning this challenge.

After that first rub, the blond started to think of any and everything he considered a turn off. Old ladies in bikinis, his math teacher, his old coach, you name it he thought of it. That was the only way he could endure this thing without caving. Seeing as his friend was no longer budging, Zack changed tactics, instead of supporting himself with his hands, he rested his elbows against the mattress, bringing his body closer to Jason’s, but not fully closing the distance between them. His legs closed a bit more, so they would brush against the blond’s own whenever he jerked his hips downward to tease the blond. It seemed to do the trick. Jason could no longer focus on his thoughts when every two seconds he could feel Zack’s breath caressing his neck and warming his skin. Fuck, he was getting hard, and there was nothing he could do about it, except accept his fate, though he did notice he was not alone in that. The Black Ranger’s briefs were just about to rip trying to contain the erection he was sporting. It didn’t seem to bother the brunet, though, because he kept going at it, gyrating his hips in a way that made Jason break into a moan. “Yes!” He said, in a self-satisfied voice, that was what he was waiting for.

When the blond made to sit up, Zack trapped him against the bed. His legs tangled with Jason’s, and his body finally collapsed, though carefully. The Black Ranger buried his face against the crook of his friend’s neck, where he whispered. “Do you really want me to stop?” Jason couldn’t bring himself to say yes, so he stayed like that, with Zack rubbing against him almost frantically, until the blond couldn’t take it anymore and flipped them over. He was done being teased. He took the opportunity of his friend’s gasp of surprise to kiss him. Their lips moulding together in a slop and desperate manner, and then it was -his- turn to rub against Zack. That didn’t make the brunet behave though, because soon enough his hands were reaching for Jason’s butt, grabbing and pressing against the flesh to push his hips harder against him. Both boys were clearly desperate for release. When their lips parted, Zack proceeded to press small kisses against Jason’s collarbone, grazing his teeth against the skin every now and then. 

“I guess you lost, Boss Man.” He said, between kisses, and Jason wanted nothing more than to punch him, but instead went with words. “Shut up!” And he kissed the brunet again, because that was the only way to keep the other male quiet. The movement of their hips sped up and Jason could feel the tell-tale sign of his climax building up in his groin. He wouldn’t last much longer, and from the looks of it, neither would Zack. The brunet pulled on butt again, lifting his hips to meet Jason halfway in their touch, lips pressing together once again as they rode the orgasm that left both males gasping for air. Jason rolled to the side, so they were both lying beside each other now, but he didn’t even feel surprised when Zack turned his head and looked at him with a grin. “Wanna play again?”


End file.
